


Black Narcissus

by Agoun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Other, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoun/pseuds/Agoun
Summary: Almost three years after the Second Wizarding War, Andromeda's still mourning the loss of her family. She found confort in her little sister arms and the two of them share a passionnate relationship. But after a few months, Andromeda's doubts got the better of her, and she leaves Narcissa.Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione are married, but their marriage is starting to break down as both of them are starting to realize they were never meant for each other.End game Narcissa/ Hermione/Andromeda.





	1. Of broken homes and lovers that left

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first more-than-one-chapter long fanfiction. And English is not my mother tongue. So please bear with me !
> 
> Any comment is helpful :)

March 2001

 

Bend, as usual, over a boiling cauldron, Narcissa was focused on the preparation of this new potion, stirring slowly. The electric blue smoke was gently caressing her sweaty face. 'Ten more minutes to go' she thought. This would make a great hair softener, and she couldn't wait to add it to the **Black Narcissus** collection.

Though the first few months had been difficult, the luxury firm was now doing just fine, with owl orders that kept coming. But the divorce from Lucius, the struggle to reconnect with Draco after that and the path to forgive herself for her own deeds, she couldn't have dealt with, if it weren't for the love of her life. Andromeda.

What a surprise it had been, for both of them. Realizing that they knew their soulmate for the longest time, grew up together, were raised together to be nothing more than trophy housewives, and yet falling inevitably for each other. Andromeda still had issues with this. She had led a happy life, with a happy marriage and had known more than sisterly love. Narcissa dearly wished she could say the same. She sighted.

Dromeda would sometimes leave their home, arguing that she had finally come to her senses, and that this was wrong, that they couldn't be together this way anymore. And though it never failed to hurt Narcissa, Andromeda always came back to her. Be it seconds or hours later, she never failed to come home.

The love they shared was true, even if they had to hide it. And the desire that would run trough their body, the heated looks, the lingering touches, whenever they were in the same room were unavoidable. Inescapable. But thinking about her lover was not going to do any good for the potion, so she refocused herself, and summoned the small containers to fill them.

When Andromeda arrived, she silently moved into the room that her sister was using as a working space, fully aware that she would still be busy. She took a moment to admire the beautiful shape of her face, skin glistering with a thin layer of sweat, cheeks reddened by the heat of the cauldron. She looked so beautiful, so perfect.

Mesmerized by the movements of her sister, Andromeda didn't notice that Narcissa was done, and facing her, a smile tugging on her lips. She was startled when she heard the "Take a picture, it'll last longer, love" leaving Cissy's mouth.

Eyes finally meeting, Andromeda took a deep breath. This was not gonna be easy. "We need to talk, Cissy.", she said.

Instantly, Narcissa's posture straightened up. They had been over this, again and again. She knew where this was going. And before she could get a grip of herself, she was pleading "Andy, please don't...". But she had to go on, closing her eyes so she could not see the pain in Narcissa's. "We can't do this anymore, Cissy. You're my baby sister, for Merlin's sake !"

\- Does it matter ? I love you, I feel good with you.

\- Do you know what day it is ? 

Narcissa breath stopped for a brief moment. It was this time of the year again. Andy went on :

\- Today, it's been three years. Three years since I lost my husband. Am I mourning him ? Am I even thinking about him ? No. I live here, with you, committing abomination after abomination. 

\- It's not abomination, it's ...

But she was cut off by an angry Andromeda. "Don't you DARE say it's love ! We are sick ! YOU are sick, for dragging me into this. And so am I, for letting you". A single tear was falling along the face of Narcissa, so slowly she could have mistaken it for a gentle caress.

But Andy was going on, almost rambling "What the hell was I thinking ?! I've got to take care of my grand son ! Oh I could not even imagine what Dora would say... What Ted would say... We are disgusting. I'm leaving this place. I'm moving out."

"Andy, please calm down... Breathe ! You know we take good care of Teddy. And as I'm sure anyone else would say we are disgusting, you know we are not. You were there ! You know what we share is pure. You know our love is _beautiful_." Narcissa's voice broke on this last word. 

But Andromeda's wand was already waving around, and soon enough two fully packed suitcases came down the stairs. "It's not beautiful Cissy, it's just pure obscenity. You're as insane as our dear sister for thinking that way. And I won't be a part of it anymore. Please do not try to reach for me, to see me. I need to get over this, over you. Her voice turned softer for a second and she added "And I can't if I see you. Bye Cissy."

And without even a look over her shoulder, she was gone. Just gone.

* * *

The following days became just a blur for Narcissa. Crying, falling asleep exhausted for a few hours, waking up and checking the house to see it empty, remembering, and crying some more.

Andy had had such tantrum before though she never dared compare her to Bellatrix. The idea itself was disgusting. She was not getting off on other's misery. But she had to face it, this time Andy was not coming back. She was on her own.

A succession of days and nights went on, Narcissa still stuck in this morose routine. And then came Draco. Her light. He had been her lifeboat in the middle of her awful marriage, her savior. Her way to cope with living with a man you don't love, you even loathe, and is still forcing his way into your bed every night.

"Mother ? Aunt ?" He called. There was something off in the house, he could tell. The floor was almost dusty, there was no light. Step by step, he followed the sobbing sounds, only to find his mother pathetically knelt on the floor, her arms clutching an armchair. She was sobbing into the velvet of the furniture. 

"Mother, what happened ? Are you alright ?" he asked, while helping her to sit kind of properly on the sofa. She could feel her heart swell with love for her baby boy. Her voice was still shaking when she answered "I'm .. I'm fine, darling.I'm sorry for this display of ...". The more she talked, the more she was regaining her self-control, and her composed nature. True, her face was make up free and it made her look older, but otherwise, Draco could recognize his mother.

"To what do I owe the pleasure ?" She added softly, a smile tugging her lips. Their relationship had been rough since she told him she wanted to divorce his father, and more when she decided to live with his blood-traitor aunt. But now, he was trying to reconnect. " I've been given a new promotion at the Ministry. I wanted to let you know, maybe celebrate" He said while showing a bottle of wine. "But .. This looks like a bad time. I'll leave you".

"Nonsense, I'm always happy to see you ! Please stay ! I need no more than ten minutes to freshen up, and rearrange this place !" Narcissa's hand stroke his cheek lovingly while saying "I'm so proud of you". Then, she started waving her wand to put some order into the living room. Two crystal glasses appeared on the table, and she went to the bathroom, while they started filling themselves.

When she looked a her reflection in the mirror, she understood immediately why Draco had been worried. Her eyes were puffy and red, her hair was dirty, she had enormous shadow under her eyes, stating that she hadn't been sleeping. Her dress was a mess.

"This stops now", she muttered to the mirror. "I need to get a grip". She first took a quick shower, then applied her wand to each strand of hair to dry and straighten it. She applied some of her **Black Narcissus** _'Magical Beauty Sleep Ointment'_ to hide the dark shadows, and it didn't fail to make her fell more rested. Stepping into a clean dress, she was finally starting to feel like herself again.

Coming back downstairs, she found Draco thoughtfully sipping his wine. "Draco, love, I'm sorry for what you saw. A son should never see his mother in such a pitiful state. Let me congratulate you another time for this promotion. I'm so proud of you". She smiled then, and it almost reached her eyes. "Now tell me all about this new job".

For a while Draco explained that he was to repertoriate all known dark artifacts, study their properties, the potential threat they posed by visiting the willing pure blood's mansions. "And believe it or not, in this post-war atmosphere, most of them are willing ! It's really interesting !". She had to admit, she was impressed with him. Despite his father's, no despite his whole family's shadow, to be really honest, he was starting to make it. 

And then came the moment she dread. "Will you tell me what happened ? And where is my aunt ?". She sighed. "Your aunt left. We had a ... Let's say disagreement. She said a lot of things, and I wasn't able to cope with it really well." He frowned. His mother was not the type to break down over a slight argument.

"What did she say ?". She closed her eyes, for a second, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was nervous, and though part of her did not want to lie to her son, the rational part of her brain kept thinking that some things were better left untold. After what could have been an eternity, she replied "Draco, I don't want to lose you. So please, let it go".

Hearing the raw emotion in his mother voice, he took her hand and added "Mother, I'm not a child anymore. I wish that someday, you'll come to realize it, and stop trying to shield me from the cruelty of the world. It hasn't done any of us any good.". She averted her gaze. He was right. Any effort she had made raising him, had not spare him to become a Death Eater.

"Fine. You see... Those last few months, Andromeda, was more than a sister to me. She has been... How should I describe it ? She was.. I loved her, you know ? We... We were lovers. I know, it's disgusting and everything, but I love her. And she loves me. That's why she left. She broke my heart."

She had been rambling, and was now looking at her feet, not daring to raise her eyes to see the disgusted look on Draco's face. He let go of her hand, and icily said "Maybe it's for the best that she left. At least one of you came to her senses.". He stood up. "I... Think it's time for me to go. Have a good evening, Mother."

"Draco, please..." She couldn't voice all the pleading she was doing in her head : "please don't leave", "please don't leave me", "please let me explain", "please I need you", "please, try to understand"... But the door slammed and he had not turned back. So that was what being alone felt like. Truly alone. It felt awful.

* * *

Ron was whistling on his way home. His day at work had been wonderful, customers all day long, to whom he could explain all the subtleties of the joke objects they were selling. Plus he had met Lavender for a lunch date, just as friends - or so he told himself. Still there was not point in mentioning it to his busy wife.

Besides, he had just picked up the present he had ordered for said wife, and was now getting ready for a romantic evening. He apparated in front of the Burrow, said a quick "Hello" to his mother, and stole a bit of those delicious Lasagna. Now back to their London apartment, he just had to lit a few candle, set the table and wait for Hermione.

While getting everything ready, he tried very hard to convince himself that he wasn't trying to get forgiven for anything. Because even though he hid his friendly dates with Lavender from Hermione, nothing was going on. Sure the dates were becoming more frequent, but it didn't do any harm to have friends, right ? Hermione was always so busy at the Ministry, and so was Harry. So who was he supposed to hang out with ?

When Hermione finally came home, she was a little startled by the decoration. Why was the room so dark ? But then Ron, grinning as usual, said "Good evening", before kissing her. "Leave your coat and your shoes and let me take care of everything". He blinked at her, then went back to grinning. Hermione heart swell with affection. This was a nice gesture. Even nicer coming from someone like Ron.

So she let him guide her to the already set, candle-lighted table, and sat. The Lasagna she was sure he didn't cook smelled good, and they ate, happily while sipping wine. Surprisingly caring, he asked about her day. It was a nice change.

Dinner was over but none of them was in a hurry to leave their romantic bubble, so he gave her the present. It was a big square box, wrapped with black paper and silver ribbons. And when she unfold it the first thing she saw was this black flower, and below it, the silver mention **Black Narcissus**. He had offered her Narcissa Malfoy's products.

She felt sick. How could he ! How dared he ! Not even three years after Narcissa had let her be tortured by Bellatrix. She was getting angrier by the minute, though wasn't quite able to voice it.

Ron felt something was wrong when he saw her face decomposing. "I just thought that you'd like some of this, to... I don't know, take a moment for yourself or something. They are quite pricey, you know ? But I was told it was the best on the market... So... The best for my wife, right ?" He was starting to second guess his idea of giving her a present.

When Hermione finally raised her head to look at him, her face was white, her voice blank, almost neutral with barely contained anger. "Ron, do you know who creates those products ? Who is at the origin of the **Black Narcissus** brand ?". He was startled. "How should I ? I don't really care about this stuff, you know. Just wanted to...". She cut him "Narcissa Malfoy. Or Black. Whatever."

"Oh shit ! I didn't know Hermione ! I swear ! But... I mean I know she's evil and stuff, but... Does it really matters ? Harry said she's okay, and they say the product is good...". It was becoming pathetic, the way he was squirming before her icy glare.

"She was there, you know. When Bellatrix branded me. She stood right there with her stupid face, and those stupid inexpressive eyes." So softly that Ron thought he imagined it, she added "I still see her in my nightmares."

"She might have saved Harry when she thought she had no other choice, but to me, she as much of a torturer as her demented sister." She paused. "If you don't want it, I'll take it back... I'm sorry Mione, so let's forget about that, yeah ?". He said hopefully, and rose to take the box. 

"Ron, do you really think it's gonna be a nice ... How did you say ? Oh yeah, moment for myself, using my torturer products ? Feeling her on my skin whenever I want to relax ? How dumb are you ?". She stood up, took her coat. "Don't expect me to come back anytime soon". And she left.

Ron sat startled for a while, before sighting loudly. Well this didn't go as planned.


	2. Of not so graceful despair

End of March 2001

 

Hermione was staying in a muggle hotel. Sure, she could have gone to the Leaky Cauldron, but then all wizarding London would have been aware that her marriage had issues, and she couldn't deal with that right now. Saving England with Harry Potter brought fame to Ron and Hermione, and though Ron was thrilled, she would have rather stayed in the shadows, if it meant her personal life would remain... well personal.

The nightmares had started again. She could still see them both, so perfectly. The dark tall witch with those demented eyes and her sickening smile. Body hovering over hers. The insane laugh mixing with her own screams as the silver knife branded her. And the other one, with the hair so pale, almost white. She just stood there, doing nothing, as Hermione was tortured. Just looking at her, with those inexpressive grey eyes.

Hermione would always wake up screaming, the hand clasped around her branded forearm, as if the wounds were still fresh. Of course, the wounds had scared now. But no matter what Hermione tried, the scars stayed. And she felt as if the long gone Bellatrix owned her, somehow. The though made her shiver with disgust.

Hermione's life had become a succession of short frightening nights, and long dull days. It has almost been two weeks since that night with Ron, and the truth was, she didn't miss him. But somehow, she missed the comfort of having a warm body in her bed. Someone to curl up to when she was scared. Someone to pet her her, surround her with their arms. She missed dearly having someone to simply take care for her.

Sitting at her desk, busy as always, she entertained herself with imagining getting the care she missed with each person that entered her office.

Bathilda Moore, with her green glasses, and the small wrinkles around her smile ? Too self-absorbed. Ernie MacMillian with his pompous reports ? No thanks. Marty Stump with his black curls and thin eyebrows ? Too small. Draco Malefoy ? Haha, when hell freezes over. Ron ? No, too... Wait what ?

"Ron, what are you doing here ?". Hermione's voice was a bit shaky because seeing Ron actually broke her daydream. She could feel both anger and affection rising inside her. But she was entitled to her anger so she shut the affection away, and composed her face once again.

He was clearly embarrassed. He had that nervous smile, that she once found so cute. "I.. I missed you. And I brought you those", he said showing a bouquet of flowers. They were beautiful. He went on : "Mione, it's been two weeks already. I.. I made a mistake, but I was only trying to please you. And... I swear, I'll be more careful... But please ? Please come back home ?".

The gesture was nice. That much she could admit. "Ron, this is not the place to have this conversation." Her tone was cold. Part of her felt bad because he had made the first step. He wanted her back. He wanted to be forgiven. And she wasn't sure that she wanted that.

She took the flowers and put them in a vase. "I'm at work, and you cannot just barge in expecting me to forgive you." His eyes were sad. She added, almost despite her better judgment "I'll come by tonight. And we'll talk".

A small smile was on his face again, hopeful, this time. He surged forward, kissed her cheek and said "Can't wait ! See you tonight Mione". She felt frozen when she felt his moist lips touching her. And she had to fight the urge to rub her cheek, almost feeling as if his lips had violated her. When he was gone, she sat at her desk, once again, and cried. This was not the way you're supposed to feel when your husband kisses you.

* * *

Narcissa felt dead inside. She could hear in loop Andy's voice "abomination", "disgusting", "as insane as our dear sister". Sometimes there was also Draco's voice "it’s for the best that she left", "one of you came to her senses". She felt empty.

She had not eaten in days, she didn't care. The two most important people in her life had left her. They were disgusted by her. And Andy had compared her to Bellatrix. That angered her so much, she could feel herself shaking from the power of it.

She was nothing like Bellatrix. Sure, she had once believe in this pureblood bullshit. But she had changed. And it was Bella that was the Dark Lord follower, not her. Bella was the one who did all those awful things. The murders, the tortures. And perhaps the most frightening thing about Bella, she did enjoy all that. Hearing her victims scream brought her a feeling close to ecstasy.

Sure, Narcissa had to witness the sheer madness of her sister when she was living at Malefoy Manor. She had watched. But it never brought her pleasure. Just uneasiness.

She had felt so trapped. Disgusted by her own flesh and blood - just the way Draco and Andromeda felt about her now. Disgusted by the blood, the screaming, the satisfied smile of her sister. And she had felt for all those pleading screams, those defeated eyes. Because she had to watch. Bella made her watch. And Narcissa knew she couldn't do a thing. Unless she wanted to become Bella's next plaything.

Sometimes, she could see it in Bella's eyes. "I **dare** you. Will you do something dear sister ? Will you let those suffer in front of you, sweet Cissy ?". She could almost hear it. In those moments, she felt as tortured and trapped as the prisoners. So she made her eyes as empty and neutral as she could, while thinking about Draco. About how she had to suffer through it, in order to protect him.

She could still hear their screams, sometimes. She could still see their bodies writhe in pain. And she could remember the hazelnuts eyes, the only ones that were fixed on her, the entire time. Pleading and daring at the same time. Hermione Granger's eyes. Full of fire. Full of hatred. Fierce. Undefeated.

Every time she thought of Hermione Granger, she could hear the voice of guilt, sounding strikingly like the muggleborn voice.

- _"You could have done something"_

\- "There was nothing to do. Bella would have taken her rage on me, on Draco. I couldn't."

\- _"Those are only excuses to help you sleep. You're as bad as she was"._

\- "I'm not ! I've been cleared of all charges !". She was screaming now. Alone.

\- _"Yeah. Thanks to Harry Potter. And no one else. But you're as guilty as Bella was. You let her do everything. You watched. You should be in jail, where you **belong**."_

Tears were now running along Narcissa's cheeks. The voice weak, she said without conviction "There was nothing I could have done...". But no one was around to hold her, to tell her that everything would be okay. Yet at this moment, nothing was okay.

* * *

Andromeda was laying in bed, unable to sleep, again. Breaking up with Narcissa had not been easy, and having to come back to the house she shared with Ted, with Nymphadora, was taking its toll. She felt like she had betrayed both her husband and her daughter, and that she did not belong in this house, way too big for her and baby Teddy.

She could almost see Ted, in the chair in the corner, where he would always sit. Frowning, he would look at her, his look so deep as if he could see the darkness in her heart. This forbidden desire, this unnatural love for her own sister. And he would disapprove. He would judged her, be repulsed even.

"Don't you think I know how wrong it is ?" she muttered softly. As if she needed ghosts of the past to remind her what a disgusting human being she was.

She had even received an owl from Draco : 

_I saw my mother, and though it hurts to see her suffer, I a glad you came to your senses, Aunt. Both of you have to fight this disgusting behaviour._

It broke her. Knowing that her beloved Cissy was suffering, even if it was to be expected. She was so much in pain that she sought comfort from her son, even if it meant admitting their dirty little secret. Andromeda felt sad for what she did to her sister, and ashamed that her nephew was now aware of how deranged they both were.

Sometimes she wanted to go back, to hold Narcissa in her arms, tell her she was sorry and that she still loved her, that she still felt attracted to her. And hope sparked in her heart, because she knew, with certainty, that Cissy would take her back on the blink of an eye.

And because she missed her so dearly, she would get ready, put on a beautiful dress, some makeup, do her hair. She would look at her reflection in the mirror, to assess her appearance. And broke into tears. Because of course, she couldn't go back to that.

The fight between her heart and her mind was going on, every second she spend away from her lover. The mind was winning, barely. From afar, she could hear little Teddy crying, putting a temporary end to her spiraling thoughts. 

Yes; She had make the right choice, be it only for little Teddy. He would never have to feel the revulsion that Draco was feeling right now. That, she promised herself, as she rose and went to cradle the baby boy. Raising him should be her focus, right now. Making him proud of his grand mother.

No more incestuous bullshit. No more. Even if it meant never seeing Narcissa again. Even if it meant being sad for the rest of her life. She was **done** with all this.

* * *

Hermione left the office early, that day. She felt lost, and wanted to take a long walk to order her thoughts. She had absolutely no desire to go to her old apartment, to talk with Ron. She was still trying to process how the kiss of the man she married made her shiver with disgust. Maybe there was indeed a problem in her marriage.

She had loved Ron, with all her heart. She often said that the happiest day of her life was their wedding day. She remembered walking to the altar, with her dad at her side, seeing Ron and his awkward stance, beaming at her. His eyes were saying "you're so beautiful, I can't believe how lucky I am to marry you". And she felt the same way.

But now, more than two years later, she had to admit she was not so thrilled about their union. She felt less and less desire for him. She felt herself drift away from him. Sure, she liked the convenience of having someone waiting for her at home. There was something reassuring about it. It felt safe. But was it really supposed to be that way ?

Weren't relationships meant to make your heart flutter, to make butterflies dance in your belly, to make you smile just thinking of being reunited with your lover ? At one point in her life, Hermione had thought that being in love was to live an adventure everyday. Part of her still wanted that. And Ron had been, at some point, a great adventure.

But, back then, they were still kids. They had grown since. And, as much as it pained Hermione to admit, they had grown apart. Ron was not an adventure anymore. He was everyday life. But still, was this really the end ? Was there no hope left for them ? She still felt something for him. And maybe she was not in love anymore, but she definitely loved him. And it still mattered, right ?

Hermione was still walking. Street after street, crossroad after crossroad. The sun was slowly setting and it was getting darker. It was good to clear her head. She felt almost ready for the talk. She wanted to believe in a future with Ron. He was her first love, and she still loved him. Maybe, they could fix things.

And then, she heard it. She could have recognized this giggle anywhere. Lavender Brown. Fucking Lavender Brown. Sure, now they were on cordial terms. She had even been invited to their wedding. But something inside Hermione could not forget how awful she felt all those times she saw her snogging with Ron, in their sixth year.

Jealousy after all this time, that had to mean something. There was still hope. And for a second she felt better. Until she actually saw Lavender. And until she saw the back of the redhead facing Lavender. Those broad shoulders, the slouch stance, the stupid haircut. No doubt, it was her husband sharing a table, and a butterbeer with his past lover.

And just at this second, she understood, that there was no hope to have, no future for them. She wanted to strangle them both. She wanted to scream, to punch, to hurt someone. But she just cried, and left.

Back at the muggle hotel, she still needed to evacuate the maelstrom of emotion that went through her disappointment, rage, jealousy, sadness. So she punched the wall with all her might. The pain in her hand seemed to ground her. Shakily, she took a piece a parchment, and wrote :

_It's over. I'm filling for divorce._

The owl flew away, and all Hermione could do was curl in the bed, crying silently.

When the crying stopped, she needed to be with someone. She needed some comfort. But where to go ? Her parents were still in Australia as far as she knew (she had never been able to undo her own spell). Though she considered Molly as a mother, going to any Weasley was out of question. Same for Harry, because Ginny would be there. So she apparated at the front door of the only one who would not judge her, or try to convince her to go back to Ron.

"Hello Andromeda".


End file.
